Vakama (Earth-4001)
Vakama is one of the Turaga of Mata Nui who was once the Toa Metru of Fire. History The history of Vakama prior to 2553 is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality Vakama was known for his great courage and his kindness. Vakama as a Toa was not certain he was ready for the role of a hero. At times he missed his old life in the foundries, crafting masks for others to wear. Vakama was plagued by strange visions of the future; often their meaning was not clear, and it was a "talent" he hid from others. Later he discovered that the visions he had were the key to saving Metru Nui. Although he led the Toa Metru, he was unsure of himself, and didn't know if he wanted that role. During his time as a Hordika, because he was the most driven of the Toa Metru, succumbed to his Hordika side first. Nokama, however, felt strongly that Vakama was the best suited to lead the Toa Metru something that none of the other Toa shared. He had a close friendship with Nokama. He later, as a Turaga, had trouble trusting the Toa Mata, stemming from the betrayal of "Turaga Dume" (Makuta in disguise) and his own mistakes as a Toa Metru. Because of this, he usually divulged information only need-to-know basis to his fellow Matoran and Toa, which annoyed Nokama, who believed that the Toa Mata should know the truth. Though he also felt that it would be cruel to remind the Matoran of a home they might never see again, something that the other Turaga agreed with. Powers & Equipment As a Ta-Matoran, Vakama possessed inaccessible Elemental Fire powers; this manifested in the form of a natural resistance to heat and fire. These powers were fully granted to him as a Toa of Fire. When he sacrificed his Toa Power and became a Turaga, Vakama's Fire powers were correspondingly weakened by a large degree. As a Mask Maker in Metru Nui, Vakama carried a mask-making tool that he also used as a Toa to craft the Vahi, and was later turned into a Firestaff that he carried as a Turaga. As a Toa, carried a Kanoka launcher that could also be used as a Jetpack, but he could not fly as a Toa Hordika. Although his disk launcher could channel his Elemental Fire power, Vakama preferred to channel it through his hands. Vakama as a Toa Hordika carried two Blazer Claws, which served to charge his Fire Rhotuka spinner or light torches. As a Toa he wore Kanohi Huna, the Great Mask of Concealment. As a Turaga he wore the Noble Mask of Concealment. It allowed him to turn invisible, but he would still cast a shadow. He also briefly donned the Vahi, the legendary Mask of Time, which he had created himself. He only used it once, however, since the mask was too powerful for him to control. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran (Earth-4001) Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Good Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Toa Metru members (Earth-4001) Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Fire Blasts Category:Explosion Creation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Vulnerability to Water Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Invisibility Category:Mutates Category:Animal Traits Category:Weaponized Body Category:Staff Wielders Category:Infected by Hordika venom (Earth-4001) Category:Versions of Vakama